And Freeza Blinked
by MissJinny
Summary: *Complete* A/U Vegeta had a predicament a month ago, now back aboard Freeza's ship he needs to cope with his demons and Freeza. It's one of my better. Please read a/n to understand better. R&R, merci.
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ or any affiliate characters though i sometimes write about them to fill the holes in my life.  
a/n: THIS IS IMPORTANT SO READ IT!! there is language, insinutation of rape, violence, blood & gore. ALSO IMPORTANT: there is insinuation of yaoi but it isn't. it is just the comfort given from one good friend to another. if i need to explain it in other notes in later chapters i can do that too.  
THIS IS AN A/U SO IT ISN'T GOING TO FIT THE STORY LINE... thank you. -.-  
  
  
  
Everything was dark, an uncomfortable pull ran around the back of his head. Vegeta slowly opened his eyes, they were assulted by a flow of liquid, he sqinted until his membranes withstood the liquid without any annoyance. Turning his head slowly he saw a faint glow of monitors and panels across the room and realized where he was.   
  
A click and slight whir pulsed through the fluid around his body as it began to drain slowly, he closed his eyes to wait. A handful of men entered disbursing themselves to various equipment, punching keys and flipping switches. "Lord Freeza, he is responding well, the rejuvination tank is currently draining."  
  
"I'm not blind you imbicile! I can plainly see that. Just hurry up and get him out of there." The medics winced and began to race about the room. The door whooshed open allowing a tall light blue skinned man to enter.   
  
"Lord Freeza!" He came to attention, his thick green braid swaying.  
  
"What is it Zharbon?! I'm busy."  
  
Zharbon's eyes squinted as a frown came to his face. "Lord Freeza, they need you on the bridge, they think they've found something important."  
  
"Very well. Stay here and wait for Vegeta to emerge, once he has bring him to me."  
  
"Yes, Lord." With head bowed Zharbon watched Freeza leave. Once the doors clicked shut he spun on his heel and stalked to the glass bubble watching the small saiyajin twitch. As he leaned forward a lock of green hair fell into his eyes, he brushed it aside and breathed onto the glass. A small patch of condensation gathered, fogging out Vegeta's face for a moment. Zharbon smiled, _you little bastard. Why does Freeza obsess over you? I'd blast you out an air lock and watch you implode if you weren't his cherished pet._  
  
"He's prepared to open, sir! Should we initiate procedure?" Zharbon straightened and looked down into the bubble in front of him. After a moments silence he nodded to the medic who ran to the control panel. Locks hissed as pressure was released, the glass bubble raised and Vegeta stood, removing his oxygen mask with one hand. A medic ran up and handed him a towel to wrap around his naked body. With a quick movement and a small tuck the towel was wrapped around his slender hips. Zharbon's eyes narrowed as Vegeta stepped from the rejuvination tank and shook the excess water from his hair.  
  
"What's this, no welcoming committee?" Vegeta smirked while testing his stiffened muscles. Zharbon scowled and turned his back to Vegeta, keeping his inner rage playing across his face from being seen by the Ouji. "Oh forgive me Zharbon, to what do I deserve the honor of your company?" Vegeta watched as his chuckle set Zharbon into a spasm of anger. Turning back to face Vegeta, Zharbon looked down on him in disgust.  
  
"Lord Freeza demands to see you at once."  
  
"Well then, I guess I haven't missed my party after all." Vegeta stalked past Zharbon into the corridor leaving the doors to close in the blue man's face. He made a quick stop at a supply room to gather some clothing and changed into his normal blue fighting wear before meeting Freeza on the bridge.  
  
***  
  
"You wanted to see me, Lord Freeza?" Vegeta bent on one knee. _If only you knew how I despise you..._  
  
"Vegeta! And how are you feeling-- Zharbon...how nice of you to join us." Freeza's gaze pierced the warrior. Zharbon looked to Vegeta bent on knee and remembered where he was.  
  
Bowing, "Forgive me, Lord Freeza, I meant to take Vegeta here but he slipped past me."   
  
Freeza frowned, "You may go Zharbon...I don't need you right now."  
  
"But-Yes, Lord." Zharbon looked down on the saiyajin warrior who was looking up at him with a lopsided smirk. A flush of color heated his face as he stalked from the room.   
  
Freeza watched him go and looked at the closed door before continuing his conversation with Vegeta. "Well...how do you feel?"  
  
"A little stiff from disuse, but otherwise near perfect." Vegeta looked directly into Freeza's face. Freeza blinked in response.  
  
"I'll give you two weeks to train and get yourself up to speed. How does that sound?" Vegeta looked at him warily.  
  
"That's more than enough time."  
  
"Then I'll give you a month. Now go about your business, Nappa and Radditz will be waiting for you in the spar room." Vegeta nodded and stood walking toward the door. "Oh and Vegeta..." Vegeta grimiced, _Here comes the catch_. "I expect you to be prepared to double time your work. Besides that, you need to be reprimanded for getting yourself almost killed but I'll deal with that punishment personally." Freeza laced his fingers together and grinned down on the saiyajin. Vegeta gimaced and ignored the bile that rose in his throat.  
  
***  
  
Walking through the tangle of corridors to the bottom of the ship took only a few minutes, but Vegeta drug his feet reflecting on his near death experience with the last destroyed planet. _I planned it so carefully, why didn't it work right._ As he strode through the halls, troops moved out of his way, some standing and watching him pass. It had been almost a month that Vegeta had been in the rejuvination chamber, he was literally torn to pieces when they found him. Freeza had not been impressed.  
  
Finally arriving to the bottom level Vegeta made his way to his room to prepare for his spar. After the door shut behind him, he felt a presense watching him from the corner and took a tense stance prepared for anything. Zharbon stood and walked into the minute light, Vegeta relaxed noticably but still stood wary.  
  
"Come to tuck me in?" Vegeta smirked. Zharbon's eyes narrowed.  
  
"I am not your personal attendant, Vegeta. Don't forget that. I wanted to know something and thought maybe you'd be more willing to tell me in the comfort and confines of your own room."  
  
Vegeta's looked up at the blue man and crossed his arms over his chest, "I'm listening."  
  
"Your little incident a while ago almost took you out of the game. Tell me, why?"  
  
"I don't know what you mean." Vegeta snapped.  
  
"You know exactly what I mean!" Zharbon's face darkened, "You've never made a blunder like that, you almost killed yourself!"  
  
Vegeta's mind raced but his face was the usual cool demeanor. "I made a slight calculation error."  
  
"Calcu-God dammit Vegeta!" Zharbon huffed, building a ball of ki in his fist he held it to Vegeta's face as a threat.  
  
"Be a good boy Zharbon and put that away before you get hurt." Vegeta scowled a small growl purred in his throat. A beep of Zharbon's communicator shook the two out of their stare down. The ki was reabsorbed and Zharbon answered the call. He was needed in Freeza's quarters on the double. Zharbon turned just as the doors opened and after stepping through glared at Vegeta, "This isn't over."  
  
"Go on now and play, don't want to keep Freeza waiting alone in his bedroom." As the look of shock struck Zharbon's face the doors slowly shut leaving Vegeta to stand in his room laughing. 


	2. Sparring

Radditz watched as Nappa stretched and began a warm-up spar with some of the lesser troops. Nappa's usual unnecessary brute force took many of them out quickly and left him standing in the middle of the room laughing not even having broken a sweat. Radditz turned away from him and watched the door hoping that Vegeta would show up soon, he had been concerned for the Ouji after the 'incident' happened. He shook his long thick hair with one hand then crossed his arms over his chest and watched Nappa finish anialating the rest of his warm-up crew.  
  
The door whisked open without them noticing, Radditz was watching Nappa move through another line of troops when the feeling of a presence prickled his neck. Turning his head slightly he looked from the corner of his eye down onto Vegeta who had moved silently up beside him. "Ouji-sama!"  
  
"Shh, you'll break his concentration." Vegeta crossed his arms over his chest and watched Nappa's dance of death. Radditz looked down at his feet his face one of intense contemplation. He was shaken from his daze with the feel of something wrapping itself around his tail. Instead of making a scene, Radditz looked again from the corner of his eye to Vegeta who was still caught up in Nappa's fight, or so it seemed. The coil around his tail tightened slightly before removing itself. With a sigh of relief Radditz relaxed and realized that it was his turn to warm-up as he began to walk off he turned to offer Vegeta the chance to warm-up before him and saw the Ouji's tail wrapping itself back around his waist. Vegeta smirked at Radditz and nodded at the line of troops waiting for their turn.  
  
***  
  
Vegeta watched as Radditz moved through a line of troops, his fighting style was much different from Nappa's. Nappa wanted to take as much out with one blow to create as much damage as possible as quickly as possible. With Radditz it was different, he calculated and timed his blows for effective damage without using excessive amounts of power. Nappa yelled out encouragement and various insults to the troops. Vegeta growled and elbowed the mammoth in the stomach, Nappa let out a yelp and gasped for air. "Be quiet, baka! Let him concentrate."  
  
Radditz had overheard the scuffle in the corner but lost no concentration and quickly finished his warm-up routine. Stepping to the Ouji's side he waited for Vegeta to take his place on the floor for his chance, however when he didn't move Radditz looked at him questioningly. "Ouji-sama, aren't you going to spar?"  
  
Vegeta chuckled under his breath, "Of course, are you ready?" Radditz straightened and nodded, moving to the middle of the floor he took a stance and waited for Vegeta. Unfurling his tail, Vegeta walked toward the taller saiyajin his tail swaying and twitching behind him. Radditz watched the tail move from side to side and lost his concentration which was brought back sharply into focus by a sharp blow to the jaw followed by a knee to the stomach. Vegeta watched as Radditz caught his balance and shook his hair from his face and wiped a trickle of blood from his lower lip. He grinned at Vegeta and began an onslaught of ki blasts, kicks, punches and shouts.   
  
***  
  
A good solid five hours had passed, Radditz had lasted for three hours and forty minutes, Nappa only one hour it taking him twenty minutes to hype himself up for the fight. Leaving the training room with loosened muscles Vegeta felt relaxed, tired and strangly energized like one usualy does after a good workout. He stalked to his quarters, stretching his torso as he walked down the corridor. The majority of the ship had turned in for the night hours with the exception of a handful of night owls prowling the halls or leaning in doorways. Finally reaching his destination, Vegeta stepped into his room pulling off the cracked armor with one arm while peeling away the navy blue suit with the other. A shower beckoned to him so he indulged his sweaty worn out body and lost himself in an ocean of steamy water.  
  
***  
  
Twenty minutes later, Vegeta emerged from the bathroom with a mass of steam bellowing behind him in a wake of disipating mists. A terrycloth towel was wrapped snuggly around his waist, water dripping from the water logged spikes of his ebony hair. He had been rehashing the events of a month ago, realizing what he had done wrong with the planet...he hadn't stood close enough. A pang of depression started to ebb at the center of Vegeta's heart. He hated living this way, cooped up like an animal, and to make it worse he knew a trick so he was his masters favorite pet. It took nothing to destroy a planet, years of the same monotony had left his heart covered in a thick hide that refused to let the mass murder of billions weigh on his conscience. He was after all doing his trick, nothing more.  
  
He sighed and stood at the small window looking out into the deepness of space, _that's how I feel, empty...nothing but a hollow void consuming everything and yet nothing._ Vegeta's eyes glazed over as he looked amongst the billions of stars. His door hissed open and soft footsteps fell on the thin carpeting. Vegeta didn't notice until a deep rumble of a clearing throat snapped him back to reality. He turned slowly, as though he had known of the intruder but chose to ignore them, and saw Radditz bent on knee waiting to be acknowledged. Vegeta's voice was thick with the depression he had lulled over only seconds before, "What is it Radditzu?"  
  
Radditz remained in his position only raising his head to look at Vegeta as he spoke, "Ouji-sama, I was hoping you could answer a question for me..." his voice lowered and trailed off. Vegeta raised an eyebrow then turned back toward the window.  
  
"Your question being?"  
  
A silence drug and Vegeta began to wonder if Radditz had left when his soft deep voice began to speak again. "I have been wondering the entire month of your stay in the med bay, why you were so close?"  
  
Vegeta looked down at the sill and clasped his hands behind his back. "It was a calculation error." Even after he said it, Vegeta regretted it. He had heard Radditz stand and felt his hesitation to grab hold of him and shake the truth out. Instead he simply stood there. Vegeta turned and looked into the strong jawed face of his right hand man. Radditz' brow was furled in thought, his lips pulled tightly together into a thin line. Vegeta leaned onto the window crossing his arms over his chest, enjoying the cold of the window pane on his back. "Radditz, if you are going to stand their all night let me know so that I can get some sleep."  
  
Radditz' face fell for a second before he contained his reaction. Vegeta was surprised by this display of emotion, normally Radditz was as hard skinned as they come, _why would a quip like that bother him anyway?_ "Forgive me, Ouji-sama. Of course it was a calculation error." He looked up at the Prince in the window, Vegeta was scowling at something in the distance past Radditz shoulder but he knew nothing was there. Radditz looked at him, Vegeta was alright. Every piece was back in place, he wasn't dead as a matter of fact with the whooping he'd recieved earlier it was a sure thing that he was not. But something was amiss with the Ouji, and it bothered him that Vegeta would not share this information.  
  
"I will take my leave then. Easy dreams, Ouji-sama." He turned slowly allowing his tired body to relax as he began to walk toward the door. His tail unfurled from his waist and swished out behind him lazily. "Ouji-sama...?" He stood, his back to Vegeta his face almost pressed into the cool metal of the door. A grunt of a reply came from behind him. "If you have the desire to discuss anything, your knowledgable words are kept safe with me." He stood waiting for the toungelashing of the Ouji's fury. Instead it was silent for a moment before Radditz heard a soft patter of steps walk up behind him. A caloused hand rested on his shoulder.  
  
"I know, Radditzu. We will talk soon." Radditz felt a calm wash over him knowing that things would work out right. Eventually. As the door whizzed open again he began to step out when something wrapped itself around the length of his tail, this time he did not worry but wrapped his tightly around it squeezing back and stepped out the doorway. He looked over his shoulder as his tail rewound itself around his waist and looked at Vegeta from the dim corridor lights. The cold ebony eyes of a warrior had faded to bottomless pits of pain, Radditz heart fell into his stomach as he watched the Prince wrap his tail protectively around his waist for the second time this evening, the exchange between them broken when the doors shut.  
  
***  
  
Radditz walked slowly from Vegeta's quarters heading for his own room mulling over the nights events and what exactly they meant when Nappa emerged from his room and blocked the corridor with his mass. "What is it Nappa?" Radditz looked at him weary. Nappa's slow mind cranked away and he fidgeted before finally answering.  
  
"Radditz, is there anything wrong with the Prince?" Nappa looked down at his feet and scuffed them together like a child.  
  
Radditz thought about the question for a moment, "The Prince will be fine. He is just tired of being on the ship."  
  
Nappa's eyes brightened, "You mean, like cabin fever?"  
  
Radditz looked up at Nappa as though he were mentally enept then nodded slowly, "Yes, I suppose it's like that." Nappa grinned and moved out of his way, "Easy dreams, Nappa."  
  
"Easy dreams, Radditz!" Nappa thumped back into his room. Radditz shook his head and walked to the next room down, looked down the corridor at Nappa's door and then craned his head to look at Vegeta's; they were both closed for the night. Sighing, Radditz entered his room and pulled his armor from his chest letting it drop to the floor. Sitting on a chair by his window he mindlessly removed the thigh pads and his boots while gazing out across an eternity of endless night. Vegeta no Ouji...what is bothering you so badly? Radditz grunted and picked himself from the chair and shuffled into the bathroom. He turned on the water letting the cool water run through his fingers, his eyes glazed over and he smiled as a memory presented itself. ~A breeze blew through his hair and wound it around his neck lightly as he looked down the cliff face. There were trees spread out on both sides, some seemed miles high while others looked more like shrubs. Radditz tipped his head back letting the sun warm his face, he spread his arms and leaned off of the cliff plumeting like a rock. The rush of adrenaline screamed through his body almost making him giddy, his hair flapped out behind him and the air smelled of rich earth. He pulled his knees to his chest and cannon bombed into frigid water, his system took the shock well enough and he swam to the surface; breaching, a spray of water flew to the bank soaking a royal pain in his ass. He laughed as the child picked himself up his face playing between anger and shock. Prince Vegeta shook in rage shouting blasphomy to his royal guard he was only just turning twelve and he found his guard more immature than he. Radditz climbed from the water appologizing to the Prince as the boy stalked off toward the castle, trying not to laugh he gathered his things quickly and followed the youth back.~ Radditz blinked a couple of times coming back to reality and realized he had filled half of the tub with cold water. Turning off the cold water and cranking the hot he stripped while the tub finished filling. He stepped into the water and settled his thick body into it, submerging his head before surfacing and turning off the water. He closed his eyes and leaned on the tub wall letting a sea of Vegetasei memories drift him to sleep. 


	3. A New Realization

Zharbon awoke in his quarters feeling stiff and bruised. Sitting up slowly from his bunk his head spun and a dull ache started at the back of his skull, he rubbed at the spot and found a large knot. _Damn you, Freeza._ He brought himself to a mirror and was shocked at what he saw. His thick hair was unbraided, and shorn to almost two inches long and looked as though it were done by a blind man. His right eye was swollen almost completely shut, a jagged cut ran from his jawline to his collar bone and his top lip was split. Other scrapes and bruises, he noticed, covered the rest of his body as well. His body felt as though it were torn apart and rejoined with silly puddy. A wave of nausea struck him and he barely made it to the sink of the bathroom before he retched. His pale blue face took on an almost transparent hue as he began to cough up a lung full of phlegm, he spat it into the sink and to his horror saw that most of it was blood. Zharbon sat on the floor with a thump, leaning heavily on the wall he wrapped his arms around himself and wept.  
  
***  
  
Vegeta had been awake for nearly three hours when Freeza asked him to retrieve Zharbon for him. Vegeta had cordially agreed to find him hoping that getting a rise out of Zharbon this early would surely make him feel better. He stalked quickly to the elevator lift at the end of the hall and punched several buttons, the troops in the rear of the car huddling together in the corner. The lift stopped and Vegeta exited, leaving the troops room to breath again. Walking past several doors he punched the entrance pad to Zharbon's quarters and was surprised to find it unlocked. He stepped inside and looked around the room, it wasn't exactly trashed but it wasn't clean either. Clothing was scattered around some of it tattered, books and various personal items were tipped over or piled on the floor and something that looked like...hair? A quiet sound pirked on Vegeta's ears and he strained to hear it again. A light noise was coming from the bathroom, Vegeta smirked ready to harrass Zharbon. When he opened the door to the bathroom his ideas of personal delights were forgotten at the sight of the battered warrior. Zharbon was slumped in a corner with his head tipped back at an odd angle, the room stank of vomit but the sight of Zharbon covered in his own blood as well as spatterings of it on the walls and floor disarmed Vegeta.  
  
"Zharbon?! What the hell--?" there was no need to finish the question, at Vegeta's voice Zharbon lifted his head to look at him, his swollen eye was teary and leaking, light streaks of tear trails ran down his face had cleaned off small patches of blood. Vegeta entered further and bent, pulling Zharbon's arm over his shoulders he heaved the larger man onto his smaller bulk and drug/carried him to the bed in the other room. Zharbon didn't try to speak or stop Vegeta from helping him, he sat there looking at his feet as Vegeta brought him a cup of water, didn't even wince when Vegeta grasped him by what was left of his hair and began to roughly clean the wounds and dried blood from his face and neck. "Zharbon, snap out of it!" Vegeta growled.  
  
Zharbon blinked a few times and straightened himself slightly. He finally realized what exactly was happening he began to feebly push Vegeta away. "Vegeta, stop. Go away." His voice was thick with blood and a little slipped from the corner of his mouth, Vegeta whiped it away with the palm of his hand.   
  
"You can't let him see you like this. It will only make him happy." Vegeta's eyes clouded over as he looked at something in the distance. Zharbon looked at the haggard face of the Prince and saw something of pain before Vegeta snapped out of it and yanked Zharbon's shirt over his head. Zharbon winced as the rough material scraped across his damaged flesh. Vegeta threw the shirt in the pile of tattered clothing and stood looking at the blue man. Zharbon looked at Vegeta, confused at what he had just said but a light slowly clicked on and his face softened a moment before he set his jaw and stood. The rush of blood to his brain made him wobble a little but he steadied himself and walked to a drawer and removed fresh clothing. He changed quickly, all the while feeling Vegeta's unwavering eyes watch him. Zharbon ran his hands through his hair and sighed, _I'm glad my father is dead and doesn't see this dishonor._ Vegeta stepped forward and frowned.  
  
"Lord Freeza wishes to see you immediatly." Zharbon looked down on him, his lips pulled tightly together.  
  
"Of course, Vegeta. Lead the way."  
  
***  
  
Freeza looked amongst the crew, they were working diligently and without flaw. The doors opened, Freeza swiveled his chair to greet those who had entered. Vegeta was standing rigid next to Zharbon who looked like shit. _Isn't he just precious._ Freeza grinned before addressing them.  
  
"Zharbon, how nice of you to crawl out of bed and join the living." Watching his features, Freeza caught a slight twitching of his good eye before he continued. "Vegeta, how are you feeling today then? Better I would assume." Vegeta nodded, his usual scowl plastered to his face.  
  
"You wanted to see me, Lord Freeza?" Zharbon asked, head bowed. His voice was a little heavy but unwavering. Freeza frowned.  
  
"Yes, but I've seen what I wanted, you should work your usual post today and stay out of my way." Zharbon nodded and stiffled a cough whipping his hand on the back of his pants. "You have your orders, now get out." As Zharbon turned to leave, Freeza saw the small smear of blood along his thigh and smiled. Vegeta began to follow him and was stopped, "Now Vegeta..." Vegeta resisted the urge to growl and simply bent on knee. "How do you like Zharbon's new look, eh?" With an evil cackle at his back, Vegeta left the room feeling his blood boil.  
  
***  
  
Back in his room, Vegeta stood looking out his window into the vastness of space. He had turned the lights down to a dim glow and was reflecting on what he had seen. It wasn't unusual for Freeza to beat the tar out of anyone who displeased him, he enjoyed the physical, emotional and mental pain of his victims; Vegeta often wondered if he didn't get off on it. The lock on his door buzzed, turning he demanded, "What do you want?"  
  
A familiar voice came across through the intercom system, "Ouji-sama...I...wondered if you would spar today?" Vegeta unlocked the door and opened it, Radditz bowed his head in respect as he stepped across the threshold. Vegeta stepped back allowing him entrance.  
  
Radditz looked at the Prince, and deciding to await his decision knelt and sat back on his feet in the corner of the room. Vegeta looked at him with tired eyes, "Radditzu, you didn't come here to ask me if I wanted to spar." Radditz' face darkened a shade at being caught in a blatant attempt to talk with Vegeta.  
  
"No, Vegeta I didn't." The formality of his words took Vegeta by surprise. He sat in front of Radditz on the carpet folding his legs under himself.  
  
"Then why did you come here." Vegeta's voice was guarded. He waited for Radditz to gather the courage to initiate the conversation that seemed to be giving him such a hard time.  
  
"Ouji-sama...I am worried about you." Radditz looked up, his face no longer a mask hiding his emotion. Worry lines that Vegeta had never seen before crossed his face making him look much older than he was. A lock of thick hair fell into his face but he made no move to tuck it back. Vegeta looked down onto the thin carpet before looking back at Radditz, found it hard to keep his gaze and picked himself from the floor to stand in front of the window.  
  
"There's nothing to be worried about."  
  
Vegeta heard Radditz shift uncomfortably on the floor. _He's trying so hard to help me with my problems, so why can't I just tell him?_ Vegeta frowned and growled in his throat. A hand rested on his neck and he tensed. It massaged a knot of muscle tentatively at first, but it was quite relaxing so Vegeta allowed his head to fall forward and rest his chin on his chest. Sighing, Vegeta let his hands fall to his sides while he gathered his thoughts all the while Radditz continued loosening the tightened muscles of Vegeta's neck and shoulders.  
  
"Radditz...don't you find some days that this is the worst possible thing we could be doing?"  
  
"What do you mean, Ouji-sama?"  
  
Vegeta thought for a moment, "This whole existance...working for a madman that killed our race and destroyed our planet...don't you find that infuriating?!" Anger began to shake Vegeta's small frame but the large hands wouldn't stop.  
  
"Of course I do." Radditz voice was a low rumble.  
  
"Then how can you just carry on every day? Doing as he says?"  
  
"Because I know something that the effeminate leader of this ship doesn't..." Vegeta's tantrum was forgotten.  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"Freeza does not know that the longer we stay here, training, living, surviving the stronger we get. One day soon we'll be free of him, free to bathe in his blood and dance on his remains." Radditz dropped his hands to his sides, his eyes had gotten a far away look and the tip of his tail twitched.  
  
Vegeta turned to look up at his guard of over 25 years. "Radditzu..." the mammoth looked down at him, "thank you." Radditz looked confused but nodded in response. "You may leave now, I'll find you later for a good spar." Vegeta smirked and Radditz reciprocated with a lopsided grin of his own.  
  
"Of course, Ouji-sama." Radditz walked to the door and stepped into the corridor leaving Vegeta to his star gazing. 


	4. And then...

***The time had passed quickly, only a couple days were left in Vegeta's 'vacation' which he was certain would be cut short. Relations between Zharbon and the saiyajin's had improved, at least in a more private setting. Zharbon had been seen by Freeza at least three more times in the month, each time he was beaten worse and Vegeta was certain at least one had been a raping, but held his tongue to save Zharbon's pride. After the attacks, Vegeta was always there to clean him up before Zharbon was to be seen and though there was no friendship growing, a mutual respect had formed.***  
  
  
"Vegeta!" A buzz from the intercom system hanging from the wall broke the Prince's concentration, he looked up from his one handed pushups. _Fuck! Now I've lost count._ He stood and pushed the button on the com.  
  
"What do you want?"   
  
"Lord Freeza demands to see you in his quarters." Vegeta's eyes opened wide, then narrowed. He grunted into the com before turning on the privacy. _Here it comes, at least I'm prepared._ Wiping himself down with a towel he tossed it onto the bed before leaving.  
  
The troops moved out of his way and whispered amongst themselves, it seemed that word h­ gotten around already. Vegeta glared at them from the corner of his eye and growled; a body stepped into his path and blocked his way. It was Radditz followed by Nappa and Zharbon. "So you've heard as well have you? What do you want?"  
  
Radditz looked at the floor, then to Vegeta, "We've been ordered to Freeza's chambers as well."  
  
Vegeta recoiled in shock, his mouth agape. Zharbon nodded in agreement, his hair had grown several inches after the initial sheering. Lately he had taken to wearing it in his face to hide bruises and scars. "It seems you are going to be made an example." A look of disgust stuck to the Ouji's face as he pushed through them, the others following in suit. The lift was jammed with the three large bodies and for once Vegeta wasn't angry about his smaller stature. The floor to Freeza's quarters was empty, everyone had left for fear of being caught in his vengeful mood. When Vegeta pressed the button for entrance the door automatically swung open with Freeza sitting in the far end of the room, back to them.  
  
"Lord Freeza, Vegeta is here for you're disposal. As well as Nappa, Radditz and myself just as you've requested." Freeza swiveled and looked the four up and down. Vegeta felt Zharbon shrink away slightly and was disgusted at his weakness.  
  
"Vegeta, how nice of you to come so quickly." Freeza smiled with eyes narrowed. "You three can wait in the hall until I need you." Radditz looked to Vegeta for confirmation, when he finally gave a quick nod the others had already reached the doorway and were waiting for him. Radditz clamped a hand on the Prince's shoulder before leaving them alone.  
  
"Step in here further, Vegeta." Vegeta obliged. "Tell me, don't you enjoy your life here?"  
  
Vegeta sneered, "Fuck no." Freeza was taken aback by the bluntness of his reply. Now angry he snapped back,  
  
"And why not? I could have had you killed but instead kept you here alive, clothed you, fed you, I even let you command a small squadron of your own men!"   
  
"And yet I am caged here like an animal!" Vegeta could feel his fury building. "We, my men and myself, are kept in the dregs to be shit upon by you and the rest of this blasted crew!"  
  
Freeza cut him off, "You ARE an animal! You are all god damned monkeys! You are the shit of this crew, and if you weren't so pretty I'd have beaten you to death by now! You should feel privaledged to be kept alive with the greatest warriors of the universe...I am unstoppable, Vegeta."  
  
"PRIVALEDGED?!" Vegeta spat onto the floor. "Is it a privaledge to be outranked and beaten by this ship full of degenerates?! I am the Prince of all Saiyajin's dammit!"  
  
Freeza smiled on him cooly, "You are the Prince of a dead race." Vegeta stopped himself from sputtering and glared at Freeza, his small frame shaking with rage. "What's the matter monkey? Did I strike a nerve?" Freeza began to laugh, Vegeta could feel his heart pound on his ribcage like a pissed off wild cat wanting to break free. With a startelingly loud shout he flew into a fire of fists and feet as he launched himself at Freeza.  
  
***  
  
Raddtiz paced a small path on the floor outside of Freeza's quarters. It had been only a few minutes but felt an eternity since he had left the Ouji alone with Freeza. Zharbon was leaning against the wall with his eyes closed. Radditz watched his cool demeanor for a moment, _I suppose he's used to this game._ Nappa was squating on the floor taking up a massive amount of space. Radditz was just about to sit down himself when a muffled shout errupted from behind the closed door. Startled he leapt to open it but was too late as he saw the light of the lock switch from green to red. "Dammit!" Nappa leapt from the floor, pounding on the door and punched at the keypad for admittance.  
  
"Nappa..."  
  
Pummeling the door harder small scuffs were made and light dents started to appear at the repeated impact points.  
  
"Nappa!" Turning with fire in his eyes, Nappa looked at Zharbon.   
  
"WHAT?!"   
  
Zharbon narrowed his eyes and flipped his hair from his face. "You can't get in...but don't worry."  
  
"What do you mean 'don't worry'?! Vegeta is locked in there being beaten!" Nappa jabbed an elbow into the door creating a larger dent giving himself a renewed hope.  
  
"Nappa, he won't kill him."  
  
"I know that, but he isn't some punching bag whore like you!" Spit flew from Nappa's lips. Zharbon sucked in breath and set his jaw, his eyes glittering with anger.  
  
"I am no whore."  
  
Radditz sensed the oncoming fight as the two men stood inches apart glaring venom at one another. Standing he put one large meaty hand on each man's shoulder and pushed them apart. "This is not the time." Radditz looked up at the bald mammoth.   
  
"Radditz! Help me with this door!" Nappa spun, kicking at the metal.  
  
"Nappa, it won't help. In fact we could make things worse by going in there. For one we could be breaking Vegeta's concentration by beating on that door. Or if we did break in we would only be in the way and become a weakness to the Prince." Nappa refrained taking his outrage on the door and looked at Radditz for a moment.  
  
"You think you're so wise, eh, Radditz?" Nappa grunted and sat back on the floor with a thump.  
  
***  
  
Vegeta lay on the floor, a small pool of blood had formed under him. He groaned and picked himself to his knees only to be kicked in the ribs, feeling one of the remaining whole to be splintered. He coughed up a wad of bloody phlegm and spat it on Freeza's face as he bent to laugh at Vegeta. The whole event took only a few minutes but the pain felt like Freeza had been beating him for hours. Thinking about it, Vegeta began to laugh. It started as a low gurgle but as it escilated became a deep wet round of guffaws. Freeza looked at him as if he'd gone mad before walking to the control panel and unlocking the door.  
  
"Well, Vegeta, I'm glad we had this talk." Freeza smirked and turned to sit back in his chair before the men in the hall came in, smacking Vegeta in the chest with his tail as he went.   
  
Vegeta climbed onto his knees and rose on shaking legs before collapsing onto them again. The door behind him clicked and whisked open, Radditz and Nappa almost jamming themselves in the doorframe on the way in. Radditz picked up the Prince with one arm and lay him on his shoulder in a fireman's carry. Vegeta grunted and had a spasm of coughs.  
  
"You can leave now." Freeza said with a satisfied toothy smile. "Ahh, Zharbon, not you." Zharbon's shoulder's sagged as he stopped in his tracks. Radditz turned and looked at the pale blue man. Vegeta fought to be let down and Radditz set him tenderly on his feet.   
  
"No." Vegeta's eyes narrowed as he looked at Freeza. Though Vegeta had taken the most damage he had landed a few good solid hits before Freeza could counter. A deep gash ran down the side of his face, a deep purple bruise had started forming along his collar ridge and his lip had been mashed flat.   
  
Zharbon stared at Vegeta with a mixture of thanks and horror. Freeza stood from his chair and walked to the bloodied Vegeta.  
  
"And what will you do if I make him stay? Kill me?" Freeza grinned, his split lip leaking.  
  
"Yes. One day I will..." Vegeta's voice was quiet and soft. The grin slipped from Freeza's face.  
  
"Fine...take him with you." Vegeta looked at Zharbon with his usual scowl. Radditz helped the Prince limp from the room with Nappa and Zharbon in tow. 


	5. A New Mission

Radditz had dismissed Nappa, who was happy enough to have the Prince back alive to oblige, and shortly after reaching the level with the saiyajin's quarters Zharbon had disappeared. Setting Vegeta down tenderly on the bed, Radditz ran a sink full of warm water and soaked a clean rag before returning to Vegeta's aid. The Prince had been trying to remove hie training suit but was struggling against several broken ribs and bruised tissue.  
  
"Allow me, my Prince." Radditz strong hands picked at the fabric, pulling it carefully from the broken flesh and manuevering it slowly for minimal pain. Vegeta grunted once but failed to show any further signs of discomfort. Once the clingy clothing had been removed, Radditz looked at the damage done to one of the most perfect bodies he'd seen. Radditz retrieved the soaked cloth from the sink and wrung out the excess water, he knelt before Vegeta carefully wiping at the contusions and abrassions. The damage was ugly, already deep purple and yellow bruises covered his torso. The skin was split at impact points, light discharge already leaking; and shattered ribs. Radditz looked in awe at the damage, surprised that Vegeta was still concious, he ran one calloused hand lightly across Vegeta's chest and ribcage. Vegeta grasped his hand with his own meaty one, Radditz looked up, visibly shaken from his daze. "My Prince, I..."  
  
"Radditzu, I appreciate what you're doing, but it isn't necessary." Radditz watched Vegeta's face and knew that he was lying; only his pride was speaking for him tonight.   
  
"It would give me great solice to bandage your wounds." Vegeta began a retort but was cut off. "Please, Vegeta." Vegeta clamped his mouth shut and frowned allowing Radditz to finish cleaning and wrapping his damaged body. The silence grew but neither found it uncomfortable allowing Radditz to focus on his work and left Vegeta to organize his thoughts.  
  
"Radditz..." Radditz grunted lightly but did not look up from wrapping Vegeta's ribs. "Radditz, I..." Vegeta stopped and took a slow haggard breath in. He closed his eyes and started again, "Radditz, I'm lonely." Vegeta closed his eyes and frowned. He felt Radditz' hesitation to respond and continued. "You know that I tried to kill myself a while ago...and failed. It was only half-hearted anyway, and foolish to allow myself such weakness as self-pity and lonliness."   
  
Radditz, who had finished the last of his chore sat on the bed beside Vegeta, "Though they may be a weakness...those are things every person deals with Ouji-sama. Even myself." Vegeta opened his eyes and looked up at the weather beaten face. Radditz looked away, almost ashamed to have the Prince learn of his own weaknesses, especially if he was to be the Prince's protector.   
  
"Tell me, how do you deal with them?" Vegeta's voice was pleading, wanting to know of an answer. Radditz looked back at Vegeta, the bottomless eyes had returned to the Ouji's face.  
  
"One day at a time." Raddtiz shrugged. "Some days are harder than others, usually I think of happier times. It helps ease the pain, especially late in the night." Vegeta nodded thoughtfully, pondering what he'd learned to find some validity to use for himself. "Though, Ouji-sama, it is hard for me to imagine you feeling unloved and unwanted."  
  
Vegeta searched his face for some trick but found none. "What do you mean?"  
  
"Well, sire, you have the loyalty of Nappa and myself. We would do anything for your happiness even if it meant our own deaths." Radditz chewed on his bottom lip.  
  
"But that isn't the same thing."  
  
"Isn't it? Sire, when you are hurt it pains me as well, isn't that what happens to one who loves another?" Vegeta furrowed his brows and grunted. _That makes sense...but how can it be the same?_ "Do you not feel the same of Nappa and myself?"  
  
Vegeta looked at Radditz in a semi-shock but thought of this question for a moment. Radditz held his breath thinking he had pushed too far this time when Vegeta gave a small nod. "I suppose I do." Radditz let out his breath slowly and with great relief. Vegeta curled his tail protectively about Raddit'z waist, feeling Raddit'z stomach muscles tighten for a moment in surprise before relaxing. Radditz pulled Vegeta carefully over to him being wary of his wounds and wrapped an arm about the Prince's waist.  
  
"When you were a boy, I promised your father I would protect you no matter the cost. That stands as true now as it did then Vegeta-no-ouji, Prince of all Saiyajins." After waiting several minutes for a response, Radditz looked down at Vegeta. Vegeta had relaxed himself in Radditz' friendly embrase and fallen asleep, leaning heavily into the crook of Radditz' arm. Radditz rumbled deep in his chest as he began to purr lightly, he hummed a diddy he remembered from his childhood that his mother had taught him. When he had finished he found himself in a light slumber leaning against the wall with Vegeta nestled sound asleep. Radditz made to lay Vegeta in his bed but found himself wound tightly in the Prince's tail. Radditz tugged gently at the end and loosened the grip and watched as Vegeta wound it back around his own waist in habit. Smiling slighty, Radditz pulled the blanket tight above Vegeta's shoulder and walked noiselessly to the door. He turned as it clicked open and watched the face fo the sleeping Prince for a moment before turning down the light and leaving for the night.  
  
***  
  
Better than a week had passed since the encounter with Freeza, Vegeta's wounds had all but healed properly after Zharbon helped sneak him into the medical bay a couple nights in a row. Freeza had left shortly after Zharbon's kindness, dragging the blue man with him to a far away outpost where Vegeta could only think of the autrocities that he was being put under. The Saiyajin's themselves had been flung to another dusty planet to clear away any unwanted life, which meant everything that was living.  
  
Vegeta looked across the barren land that was now scarred to the core with remains of ki blasts. Every bit of the life had been drained from the planet and the orders for them were to sit tight until Freeza would arrive. Frowning, Vegeta flew up to look down onto the small dirtball planet, he had no clue why Freeza would want this place in tact, it was one large desert in spherical form. The aliens that were on it had no power levels to speak of, it seemed they were a peaceful nation having not even the most primative of equipment or armies. Blinking from his revarie, Vegeta felt a familliar ki coming his way and settled himself atop his space pod watching the blinking of the tracker light through the small oval window.   
  
Nappa landed lightly on his feet in front of Vegeta and bent to one knee before ambling up the side of the pod and joining the Prince. "Looks like the works done, Vegeta. Now we have a couple days of vacation before Freeza gets here." Nappa grinned showing an enormous amount of teeth. Vegeta scowled at him but said nothing, instead turned himself slightly putting his back to Nappa and looked at the setting of the planet's smaller of two suns. The atmosphere stretched the pink light across the horizon in to a hue of soft greens and pale blues; it was beautiful in its alien way.   
  
"Radditz said he'd be back here before the larger sun sets, he wanted to check the caves at the lower quadrants to make sure we've squashed everyone." Vegeta turned his head slightly to look at Nappa from the corner of his eye. Nappa wasn't even looking at him, so Vegeta wondered whether he had spoken to infrom him or just as a blurted thought. As a matter of fact, Vegeta had known perfectly well where Radditz had gone. Since they had gotten their assignment Radditz hadn't left Vegeta alone much, probably as a precaution if the Prince had another bout of depression. Thankfully, Vegeta hadn't had much time to think about it since he was too busy on a killing spree and enjoying the rush of his energy.   
  
Nappa stood suddenly and put a beefy hand to his brow looking out across the sky. Vegeta stood as well, pushing the button on his scouter but found nothing. "Nappa, what and the hell are you doing?" Nappa didn't move much, just looked out across the sky and turned his head slowly. "Well?!"  
  
"A sand storm is coming..."   
  
Vegeta blinked and looked out across the desert at the area Nappa was looking at...he didn't see anything. "What are you blathering about? The sky is perfectly fine."  
  
Nappa lowered his hand and shook his bald head, "There is a storm coming...a big one. I hope Radditz gets back soon." Vegeta looked up at him increadiously but before he could say anything, Nappa looked down on him, "I'm serious...I may not know much, but I know these things." Vegeta frowned and crossed his arms over his chest. _If Nappa is right, Radditz better hurry his ass up._ 


	6. Sand Storms

Climbing out of one of the smaller cave holes, Radditz took in a deep breath of fresh air. The entrances really weren't that small, but with Radditz' size if they were a little larger he would have appreciated it. Dusting himself off, he looked across the horizon and saw the small sun was almost completely set. _Gods, I'd better hurry up before it gets dark._ Radditz moved to another hole in the ground then looked at the sun again, "Dammit." Instead of crawling into the hole he held out one hand and charged a beam of ki. Blasting it into the entrance he felt the earth rumble lightly before the beam split into half a dozen smaller ones that came out the exists on the other side of the cliff. He heard a muffled scream, his tail bristling he dove into one of the holes crawling toward the muted sobbing.  
  
This tunnel was slightly smaller than the last, Radditz grunted and cursed his broadness as he struggled toward the end of it. A dim light was shimmering at the exit of the hole that dropped into a cavern. Radditz dropped, landing in a ready crouch and looked around the muted room and saw the source of the noises and he was sure there would be no fight with this one. Walking over to the downed body, Radditz leaned over it and prodded it with his shoe. It rolled over and proved itself to be male, and barely alive. The race lived in the under ground tunnels and they'd adatped to the dim light, frequent digging and close quarters. They were squat creatures and rather thin, three fingered hands that were curled and thick clawed. Radditz looked down at the pale thing once more before stepping on its spine. Straightening as much as possible in the confines of the cavern, Radditz looked around to make sure there were no others. Sure that there were no others cowering in the corners he struggled up one of the tubes toward the surface to find the wind in a frenzy and throwing up dirt in clumps.  
  
"Fuck!" Covering his face with one hand he scurried out of the hole as dirt bit into his skin. He punched the button on his scouter and found the location of Vegeta and Nappa, quite far off. The wind howled as it passed above the holes and was moving dunes of sand several feet at a time. _I'd better get my ass out of here..._ He put an arm across his face and attempted to fly above the storm and found it near impossible, the sand and wind seemed to be blowing through the entire atmosphere. _There's no way I'm getting to Vegeta through this..._ Sighing, Radditz attempted to get to the Prince anyway using his scouter to keep him on track after gusts would push him slightly off course. The going was rough and slow, Radditz grew steadily more annoyed as he was continually blown off track, he growled at the sand storm as it pulsed around him. A sudden violent gust blew the scouter from his head, gasping he reached for it but missed and watched as it was sucked up in the swirling vortex of the storm. "Awwwwww FUCK!" He stopped in his trail and looked around him in vain, he couldn't even see the ground.  
  
***  
  
Vegeta watched in awe at the swirling dust plumes in the distance then looked at Nappa who was laying on the ground looking at the large sun as it began to set. _I guess the goon is good for something._ Vegeta watched the dust in its evil dance and began to worry for, the M.I.A., Radditz. He'd never known Radditz to be careless with his time or his duty, but being stuck in a storm like this could very well be his doom. "Nappa." Nappa sat up and looked at Vegeta who was still perched atop his pod. "Where do you suppose Radditz has gone off to?"  
  
Nappa shrugged his huge shoulders, "I don't know. He should have been back by now." Vegeta nodded slowly and chewed thoughtfully on his bottom lip, the only sign of his inner worry (or annoyance). Vegeta stood atop the pod and poked his scouter, it chirped and flashed and locked on a large ki some distance away. It wasn't moving though, just sort of floating in one spot. Frowning, Vegeta floated gently up until he was level with Radditz.  
  
"Nappa, I want you to wait here for me, I'm going to find Radditz. If I haven't returned in twenty minutes, I want to you get into your pod to wait out the storm and find our bodies before Freeza shows up." Nappa looked at Vegeta in an incredulous manner but nodded his concent and watched as Vegeta took off toward the thick of the storm and dissappeared in it.  
  
Vegeta couldn't see a thing in the riled dust except for the small scouter window that clicked down the distance to Radditz. Hanging onto the scouter with one hand he moved as quickly as he dared through the mass, dirt bitting into his face and neck. Grunting he made slow but steady progress, only veering off slightly on three occassions. Suddenly everything was quiet, he could see the ground, no sand was flung at him. He blinked in surprise and turned around, looking up into clear skies he looked ahead of himself and saw a swell of a dirt wall coming toward him..._The eye of the storm._ Vegeta braced himself for the blow of the coming wind and was thankful he had. It hit like a cement wall, flinging him some distance before he gained his composure. Pressing the button on his scouter, and much to his surprise, Raddtiz was a few yards in front of him. "Raddtizu?!" His voice was swallowed up in the noise of the storm. Growling he moved as quickly as he could toward the bleep on his screen. "Radditz god dammit!" _If this thing is right I should be right on top of him..._ A hand grasped his leg and without thinking, Vegeta shot a beam of ki at the intrusion. The hand slackened then retightened joined by another as the person heaved themselves up his body. Radditz head emerged from the sand, he grinned up at Vegeta as he saw the look of recognition cross the Ouji's face. Radditz took a tentative hold of Vegeta's tail as they headed back out of the storm, Radditz following close behind Vegeta seeing only the Ouji's tail in his firm yet gentle grasp.  
  
***  
  
Nappa watched as the storm grew closer, the wind had picked up at the pods' landing sights and Vegeta had less than five minutes before he would combine the shielding power of the three pods to make a small hemisphere impenitrible to the wind and sand...as well as Vegeta and Radditz. Nappa paced the small area between the pods, fingering the buttons on the pods' remote control. Time was against Vegeta and Radditz, but he didn't want to close them out for fear the Ouji would return a minute too late. He used his scouter to survey the area and found the blip of Vegeta headed back to camp, this was all Nappa needed. Walking toward the nearest pod he opened the pod door allowing the tracking light to blink into the coming dusk. Following suit with the other two pods, he prepared to start the sheild as soon as the Ouji landed. He sat down in front of one of the pods covering his face on occasion from the bristling wind that swept up gobs of dust.  
  
Vegeta could see bits of clear sky after the wind would die down slightly before picking back up at an enormous rate. _That's a good sign._ Fighting his way through the sand storm toward nowhere, he wasn't sure where Nappa was exactly, but for the time being he didn't really care. A faint blinking caught his attention and he strained to see through the layers of sand to see exactly what and where it was. Again, a small prick of light penetrated the storm and Vegeta grinned momentarily, _Good job, Nappa._ With a sudden intent and an actual destination just ahead of him, Vegeta picked up the pace leaving Radditz to cling to the Ouji's tail at the sudden jolt.  
  
_So close..._   
  
Nappa grinned and stood waving manically at the outline in the swirls of dirt and began the punch up procedure, it would take two minutes to warm up, but by then Vegeta should land. But he was wrong, they landed early. Vegeta landed in the middle of the pods with Radditz directly behind him. Nappa dipped his head in respect before continuing the protocol. Vegeta turned to Radditz watching as he shook pounds of sand from his thick hair. "And where and the hell were you?!" Vegeta's worry was all but forgotten as he let into a rave.   
  
Radditz wiped some of the grime from his eyes with the back of his hand but only managed to cover them with more sand. "Ouji, I was doing a clean up detail. There were some left alive." Vegeta grunted and sat heavily onto the ground, tucking one leg under him and crossing his arms over his chest. "Ouji-sama I do wish to thank you for risking your life to save mine. Now as much as ever I am forever indebted to you." Radditz settled on one knee, placing his fist over his chest and bowed his sand saturated head. Vegeta let out an inaudible sigh before turning his attention to Nappa who was still messing with controls.   
  
"Nappa! What's taking you, that storm isn't going to wait for you!" Nappa snapped to attention and mumbled something to himself, Vegeta took no offense and decided to let it pass either way since the poor fool seemed to be doing his work dilegently. With a wide grin and a loud laugh, Nappa pushed a final button and a shot of blue light burst from the open doors of each pod, meshing and entwining to form a perfect capsule for them to wait out the storm. The area that it covered wasn't exactly large, but it was still better than sitting in the cramped pod for however long it took the storm to pass, and with each pod recycling the filthy air they could survive for better than a month if they needed to.  
  
Vegeta nodded his approval to Nappa before peeling off his gloves and tossing them into the closest pod. He felt terribly grimy and disgusting, usually after a battle he was covered in the sweat of himself and every opponent he had faced, including body fluids and earth, most of the time the planet had a surface stream to clean up in, but this dirt ball called a planet had nothing of the kind. Vegeta pulled the remainder of his armor from his body, throwing it into a pile and toed off his boots. Radditz, he noticed, was still crouched in respect; Vegeta laughed and put a hand on Radditz shoulder before pushing him over. A quick look of surprise crossed Radditz face as he fell backward landing harshly on his tail. Surpressing a yelp of pain, he growled and began rubbing vigerously at the bruised spot. Vegeta smirked as Radditz glared at him, "Don't be so upset, Radditzu. We're going to spend alot of time in close quarters as this passes, no need for pent up agression, eh?"  
  
Radditz nodded and sat tenderly, slowly wrapping his tail around his waist he leaned onto a rock, crossing his thick arms behind his head and stared up into the storm that now covered their bubble. It was quite a sight. The sand danced across the covering in small tornadoes that seperated and connected now and then showing a clear patch of sky that was a hazy purple as the largest sun set. He sighed contentedly, they were all far from Freeza and other harm and had this little bit of time to just relax and watch the storm pass by without actually being in it.  
  
"Might as well relax boys, the ship should be here soon enough. I'm going to get some sleep." Vegeta looked at the two, Radditz nodding and Nappa looking at him blankly. The bubble of light and layers of dust made a comfortable ambiance of heat. Vegeta curled himself into the fetal postition and wrapped his tail snuggly around his knees and fell into a light slumber. 


	7. Nightmares

~He was shaken awake, it was still night but the sun was starting to rise and left a browninsh glow on the horizon. He looked up sleepily into the eyes of his father. "Get up. It is time to leave." Groggy he stood on shaky legs and ran to keep up with his father's long stride. King Vegeta stalked down corridors and the prince watched as dozens of guards ran about the halls carrying various items and shouting orders. His father stopped just inside the gates and bent on knee to look his son in the eyes, "You are a brave and proud warrior. The prince of all saiyajins. Now are you prepared to take your first step to help your people?" Vegeta looked at his father fully confused but nodded and put on his bravest face. "You are leaving with this _man_ and you'll do as he says. Do you understand?" Vegeta looked through the gate to a lone figure standing amidst destruction the pale white skin shimmering in the early dawn and a light cackle came to his sensative ears. Vegeta shivered and leaned into his father, King Vegeta pushed him away with one arm and cupped his small chin in one large hand. "Do you understand?" Vegeta's teary eyes blinked but he nodded in response. "Now go." Vegeta turned toward the man outside the gates and walked slowly toward him. The beast held out one hand and vegeta came to stand before him, "Watch this boy, I think you'll enjoy it." The voice was a silken but with an edge. Vegeta turned to where the man was pointing and saw his father standing in the gates. A sharp point of light came from the man's finger, bursting through King Vegeta's chest. He yelped in shock and collapsed onto the ground. Vegeta screamed lunging toward his father but was stopped with a cold hand on his shoulder. "Come with me brat. Do as your father says." Evil laughter swam in his head as the hand squeezed on his shoulder sharp claws digging into his skin...~  
  
Vegeta came awake with a start, Radditz was sitting back with a hand outstretched to the Ouji his eyes wide in shock. "Ouji-sama, are you alright?" Vegeta could feel the sweat spilling down his spine and sticking his suit to his body. Instinctively he put one hand to his shoulder and felt the small raised bumps of scars and shivered despite the heat.  
  
He looked up at Radditz and grunted before standing and walking toward his pod. He shut the door and sat in the cold seat, pulled his knees to his chest and rocked lightly. He could feel the anger rise in his insides where it always started. His mind felt clogged and he could feel the tingly burning sensation in his stomach that rose into his throat. His muscles began to twitch, the flow of his blood quickened until all he could hear was its roar and the ragged intake of his breath. With a violent scream that ripped his vocal chords raw he stretched and blew the small ball of metal apart.  
  
***  
  
Radditz had watched Vegeta twitch and whimper lightly in his sleep for nearly ten minutes before he decided to wake him. Just as he'd touched his shoulder Vegeta came awake with a sharp yelp. Radditz sat and looked at him for a moment, he must have been having one hell of a nightmare. Even after waking, the Ouji never would show any internal emotion yet there he sat shaking and gripping his shoulder. After Vegeta went to his pod Radditz went to sit with Nappa again to finish their bullshit stories. They only ever conversed as friends when Vegeta was sleeping or away for a time and being alone in a bubble made it harder for them to express their troubles for fear of Vegeta's wraith.   
  
Nappa was in the middle of a dirty joke when Radditz felt a tremble in the earth and looked toward its source. Nappa stopped in midsentence, the punch line forgotten, as light seaped out of every crack in Vegeta's pod before it shattered like frozen glass. Jumping to thier feet, Radditz and Nappa ran to the wreckage and began to heave chunks of metal that hadn't flown outward. After moving several larger sheets, Radditz could see Vegeta seated neatly with his legs crossed under him and his arms across his chest a look of irritation twitching on his face.  
  
"Vegeta what the hell happened?!" Radditz mouth gaped as Vegeta stepped from the wreckage without a single scuff. Vegeta looked at the steaming rubble and kicked some sand into a smoldering piece of shrapnel. He sat with a thud onto the ground and shut his eyes. Radditz sighed and went back to his spot, Vegeta wasn't going to divulge any information.  
  
Vegeta's stomach rumbled lightly but he chose to ignore it. There was no food and for once he didn't feel like eating. Radditz had gone to his pod to radio a tracker ship to pick them up. Nappa was just playing in the dirt. The nightmare still clung to Vegeta's brain in a haze of swirling color, he'd repeatedly touched the scars on his shoulder to remind himself that though it was a nightmare it was also a memory.   
  
***  
  
The day drug on slowly, Radditz said a transport was less than five hours away and they had been tracking the storm, saying it would wear itself out within an hour. For once they'd been correct. A little less than an hour had passed when Vegeta could see the winds die down slowly and the sand start to settle and slide to the sides of their bubble. He'd kept to himself after the whole nightmare incident, he had caught Radditz watching him from the corner of his eye a few times. Whenever Vegeta had noticed, he'd turned slightly to put his back to him. Nappa seemed indifferent to the whole thing, he'd never questioned anything the Prince had done or would ever do. Vegeta supposed it was because he was an elite guard and that questioning what a superior does wasn't worth the bother because they'd never get an answer.  
  
Knowing this grumpiness was going to stay awhile he resigned to the scraps of his pod and rummaged through them for any salvagable pieces. _What the hell is wrong with me? Not controlling my anger and blowing up a pod, I must be going insane._ Vegeta threw a few smaller chunks over his shoulder and heaved the larger out of his way and found his scouter unscathed by the blast laying beneath the rubble. He picked it up, placed it over his ear and flipped the screen down over his eye. As soon as he filpped it on a screaching voice pierced his ear.  
  
"VEGETA, CAN YOU HEAR ME?!"  
  
"Dammit, stop your yelling, yes I can hear you! Fuck!" Vegeta gripped the side of his head and grimmaced.   
  
Zharbon's voice came back across in a more normal level, "Where and the hell have you been, I've been trying to reach you for more than two hours!"  
  
Vegeta smirked slightly and replied, "Had a glitch with my pod that I was taking care of. What do you want?" There was a silence for a moment before Zharbon's voice crackled across the distance.  
  
"I have some good news..."   
  
"Well don't just stop there, what the hell is your _good_ news?"  
  
"You are aware that Freeza and myself went to a distant planet for some odd thing or another?" Vegeta nodded as though Zharbon could see, "We were jumped on arrival. Apparently this new race we're tangled in is quite strong. A lot of them are dead, but about fifty of them managed to beat Freeza to a pulp." Vegeta's eyes bulged and jaw dropped open. "I'm not kidding, Vegeta. Not about something like this. We're on the transport that's picking you and your crew up." Vegeta smiled, large and toothy. Radditz had watched him since he'd found his scouter and when Vegeta smiled a cold shiver ran up his back.  
  
Laughing, Vegeta signed off with Zharbon and awaited the transport with a happier disposition.  
  
***  
  
Vegeta's laughter echoed in Zharbon's head long after he had turned off his communication. Walking slowly through the hall of the transport, he turned several corners and entered the room designated as his own for the time being. He entered and locked the door behind him and put the speaker on the wall on privacy so he wouldn't be disturbed. Taking the communicator from his ear he set it on the tabled beside a low bunk. He walked to the bathroom and filled the sink with icey water and splashed his face. Looking into the mirror he watched water drip from his chin before roughly drying it with a damp towel. His hair had grown another few inches, which made him very happy. Now it was almost to his shoulders but still too short to really make a good braid so he had taken to tying it loosely at the nape of his neck.  
  
He'd just gotten layen out on his cot when the door buzzed. _for Chrissake..._ Picking himself up he shuffled to the door and unlocked it, a low class warrior stood at the door at attention. The boy said nothing, just stood there like a statue. "Well? What the hell do you want?" The boy shrank away slightly.  
  
"Sir, We've reached the pick up point of Vegeta and his crew. Do you wish to go to the surface?"  
  
Zharbon looked at him funny, "No, just get them up here. There's no reason to stay on the planet." Snapping his feet together he replied with a curt, "Sir!" before leaving. Zharbon sighed and shut the door and locked it again. He plopped onto the bed and buried his face in the pillow, _How dumb do you have to be...this is a transport ship, I mean gawd don't these people have brains?_ Zharbon drifted slowly to sleep, his face still pressed into the musty pillow.  
  
When he awoke a couple hours later, the lights in his quarters seemed harsh to his sleepy eyes and he grunted and rolled onto his stomach. He reached out a hand and dimmed the lights considerably so that his eyes were happy but he could still see around his quarters.  
  
"Mood lighting, eh? Should I have brought you some flowers?" A familiar voice caught his attention and he sat up looking around the room where his eyes rested on a figure in the corner. A light laugh came from the shadows as they knew they were finally spotted.  
  
Zharbon looked around rather confused and noticed his door was still locked, "How did you get in here?" Vegeta stood from the corner with a smirk and crossed the room to the lightswitch where he turned the lights back up. Zharbon squinted for a moment before eyeing Vegeta. He looked like hell, covered in dirt and dried blood. His clothes had rips in them and several long scratches ran across him.  
  
"You did." He smirked again as he flipped a chair around backward and sat on it, resting his elbows on the back. "I wouldn't think you'd remember. As soon as I came in you locked the door and flopped in bed again. I would have left but I don't know the combination to your door."   
  
Zharbon laughed and nodded, a faint ring of truth to Vegeta's words, he started to remember something waking him up and groggily stumbling to the door. "Well for the love of the Gods, why didn't you at least shower?" Vegeta cocked an eyebrow.  
  
"And risk your roaming eyes, eh? I'd rather of waited." Zharbon nodded and stood, stretching out his muscles.  
  
"Well then I suppose I'll let you out shall I? Clean up and come to the medbay as soon as you can. I've got a present for you." Zharbon smiled, his k-9's shining. He punched several keys on the pad by the door and it slid open. Vegeta nodded and "hnn"ed at him as he left. Rubbing the sleep from his eyes, Zharbon pulled off the old clothes he had slept in and removed a fresh outfit from the closet. He dressed quickly and left his room, bound for the medbay to see how Vegeta's little gift was fairing. 


	8. The End?

The slight motion of the liquid in the bubble was lulling, whenever consciousness rolled through his throbbing head the sweet motion pulled him back into sleep. The door whizzed open and shut without notice, long strides brought the newcomer to the center of the room. A few well chosen words sent medics running for the door, the words muted to Freeza in his tank. Noticing a slight change in atmosphere, Freeza cracked his swollen eyes open to see the face of Zharbon inches above the glass curve looking down into the tank. Freeza growled at him, but it was unnoticed as he sat in a chair across the room. Zharbon now sat eye level with Freeza, looking nonchalantly about the room and leaning on a control panel. With a sudden interest, Zharbon planted his feet on the floor and rolled the chair across the room so that he was within reaching distance of the regtank.   
  
Leaning with his elbows on his knees, Zharbon breathed onto the glass and watched slowly as it fogged. Taking his index finger he began painstakingly writing a short message in the fog, 'ydaer uoy era'. Freeza squinted, the words making no sense to his sloshed brain when Zharbon slapped his palm onto the bubble, the noise reverberating through the fluid and assulting his ears, as he wiped the note away. Freeza made to lash out at Zharbon for his stupidity but only got a hit as a light thump on the inside of the glass, Zharbon smiled and shook a finger at him with an inaudible 'tsk tsk'.  
  
Moments after Zharbon had seated himself comfortably again, the door opened and three men entered. Freeza recognized them instantly as Nappa, Radditz and Vegeta; a quick lick of fear ran through his battered body as Vegeta stepped forward. _He wouldn't dare..._ Pushing the drain button on the reguvination tank, Vegeta watched with a satisfied smirk at the look of shock on Freeza's face. As the fluid drained, Freeza began to pick up pieces of conversation around the whirl of the pumps. "...the guards?" "no...care of." "I...first." "...all means." Freeza looked back and forth between Zharbon and Vegeta as the two conversed.  
  
The air locks hissed as the pressure was released, the glass slowly pulled up and Freeza sat semi-hunched on the small stool inside the tank. Vegeta reached into the tank, grasped Freeza by a broken collar bone and heaved him out and onto the ground as though he were a rag doll. Landing roughly on his knees, Freeza groaned and struggled to stand but was kicked to the floor with one blow. "Well now, isn't this quite the predicament..." Freeza looked up at Vegeta from the floor a look of pain and disgust crossing his face. "I told you one day...I just didn't know it would be today." A smirk pulled the corner of Vegeta's lips up in an evil grin, his eye teeth looking terribly long and sharp from Freeza's spot on the floor.  
  
"You can touch me, monkey. If I'm killed my father will know who did it. You'll all be dead before you can break a bone on my body." A sneer and drip of saliva dripped from Freeza's lips.  
  
Vegeta bent on knee, grasping Freeza roughly by the back of the head and jerking it up to look into Freeza's eyes, "Who says he doesn't think you're already dead?"  
  
"What are you blathering about?"  
  
"Think about it, you were almost killed on that planet, who's to say you weren't...who's to say he won't just kill the rest of that race...eh?" Vegeta laughed as the look of realization dawned of Freeza's face.  
  
"B-but you can't! I'm your leader!" Freeza struggled to get out of Vegeta's grasp but was backhanded and spun quarter turn on the floor. Zharbon stepped on his neck and snarled down at him, a million retorts and venomous thoughts running through his head but none of them coming out. Freeza saw Nappa leave the room from the corner of his eye, and stand broadly in the doorway as the door whizzed shut. Radditz locked the door and crossed his thick arms over his chest looking at the three in the middle of the room.  
  
"Zharbon, I've given you everything...rank, power, money..." Zharbon stepped more firmly on his neck, choking off his words.  
  
"You've also beaten, berated and betrayed me." Zharbon's mouth was coated with spit. "You've used me as your toy for years, fucked me, broken me and left me to die on more than one occasion." He spat onto Freeza's face and watched it slide slowly down his cheek. Vegeta had stood back and let Zharbon vent, surprised at the information he'd overheard he looked at Raddtiz who blinked at him in reply.  
  
Vegeta stepped forward and drug Freeza to his feet, his effeminate face dripping with spit and sweat. "Are you ready?" Freeza narrowed his eyes then looked over Vegeta's shoulder to Zharbon who nodded slowly before turning his back and joining Radditz at the door.  
  
"BUT YOU CAN'T!"  
  
***  
  
Zharbon and Vegeta stood before King Cold, the large man had his arms crossed over his chest and a shocked expression on his face. "So you're telling me, Freeza was killed by these...Nordians? Impossible!"  
  
"I'm afraid not, King Cold...Lord Freeza destroyed thousands of them before they got the better of them. I'd already been drug to the med bay when it happened, there was nothing I, nor the men, could do." Zharbon bowed his head and stared at his feet, biting the side of his mouth to keep from smiling.  
  
"I see..." He turned his massive back to the two and faced his eldest son, "Cooler, your brother is dead. You must erase the rest of the Nordians...you're now in control of Freeza's empire." With that said he left the room with several elites surrounding him.  
  
Cooler walked from the spot he were he was leaning into the wall and came to stand before the two men. He watched as the doors shut before he began to speak. "You are horrible liars." Vegeta glared at him from under his thick brows, Cooler laughed. "But don't worry, your secret is safe enough with me. Had I known you'd such a passion to finish my brother I would have hired you myself." Cooler walked stepped to the door before turning back. "I guess I'll be watching you two from now on then, shall I?" With a small smirk he left the room.  
  
"Vegeta...what are we going to do now?" Zharbon's eyes darted around the room, his hands beginning to shake in his nervousness.  
  
"Nothing." Vegeta turned on his heel and pushed open the heavy doors. Nappa and Radditz stood as Vegeta exited into the hall and took their place behind him as they stalked to the transport ship. Zharbon watched him for a moment before following, _Nothing...?_  
  
***  
  
Cooler stood at a large window and watched as the transport ship took off. _There they go...Freeza's mess needs to be picked up again. Damn that brat, Burn in hell wherever you are. I've got other things to worry about..._ 


End file.
